Użytkownik:Igniton
center }||}} Cześć jestem Ignika208 dla przyjaciół Ignika (a na prawdę Kuba) mam 11 lat i zbieram BIONICLE od lutego 2007.Kiedś byłem Użytkownik:77.242.233.102 . Pamiętaj Zawsze gdy odwiedzasz moją stronę użytkownika nic nie zmieniaj(chyba że się wpisujesz do kumpli)! Moje zestawy mam: *William Furno *Rorzakh *Kongu (2007) *Jaller (2007) *Hahli (2007) *Hewkii (2007) *Dekar *Thulox *Morak *Tahu (2008) *Gali (2008) *Takanuva 2008) *Lewa (2008) *Toa Ignika (ma złamaną rękę) *Antroz *Solek *Gresh *Mata Nui *Kalmah *Ehlek *Tahu stars *Gresh stars *Takanuva stars *Nektann (Istota) *Skrall stars Chcę mieć: *Drop Ship lub Furno Bike Mam w kawałkach: *Tanma Statystyka Ulubione 2001-Jaller i Gukko 2002-Takua 2003- Takanuva 2004- Nidhiki 2005- Keelerak 2006-Axonn 2007-Toa Jaller 2008-Toa Lewa Mistika i Axalara T9 2009-Mata Nui 2010-wszystkie starsy Toa-Lewa i Tahu matoran-Dekar Makuta-Antroz Agori-Tarduk Glatorian-Gresh i Mata Nui Kanohi-Ignika, Miru, Hau i Avohkii pojazd-Skyboard i Axalara T9 O mnie *BIONICLE to moja ulubiona seria LEGO. *Najbardziej lubię plemię Dżungli. *Moim ulubionym Hero Podem jest William Furno, a pojazdem Drop Ship. Quizy i ankiety Twoim zdaniem w którym roku były najlepsze sety i saga? 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 wszystkie żaden Którego Starsa lubisz najbardziej? Piraka Rahkshi Skrall Gresh Takanuva Tahu wszystkie żaden Którego Hero Factory lubisz najbardziej? Jimi Stringer William Furno Duncan Bulk Preston Stormer Mark Surge Natalie Breez Thunder Meltdown Corroder Xplode Von Nebula Rotor wszystkie żaden Który pojazd Hero Factory lubisz najbardziej? Drop Ship Furno Bike Oba Żaden Zadania *dopisywać to co wiem na bioniclepedii *czytać bioniclepedie *dobrze się bawić *kupować ,budować i bawić się BIONICLAMI i zestawami Hero Factory Foty Plik:225x259_lhikan_67.jpgPlik:225pxnujulh6.pngPlik:Vahi_3.jpg Plik:Movie_Berix.jpg Plik:Comic_Star_Toa_Takanuva.pngPlik:Animation_Gresh.pngthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|left thumb|leftthumb Plik:Evo_2.0.PNG Plik:Nex_2.0.PNG Kumple wiecie co robić *Aritika władca Guratti 07:01, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) *Stomolko 17:59, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) *Voxi *Vezok999 19:45, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) *''Wesoły Ludek;)'' *''__KopakaNuva 12:57, lut 12, 2010 (UTC)'' *''Pyragma lewa 10:51, mar 7, 2010 (UTC)'' * *BionicleFan Filmiki thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Coś o moich ulubionych Kanohi Ignika Kanohi Ignika jest tajemniczą i potężną Legendarną Maską Życia. Jej celem jest wyssanie Życia z każdego organizmu w Wszechświecie Matoran jako ochronę, gdyby coś poszło nie tak w planie Wielkich Istot. Była poszukiwana przez Piraka, Toa Nuva, Toa Inika i Brutakę na Voya Nui, a póżniej Barraki, Toa Mahri i Hydraxona w Otchłanii. Stworzyła sobie ciało, by pomóc Toa Nuva w Karda Nui, gdzie ostatecznie poświęcił swe nowo odkryte istnienie z woli przebudzenia Mata Nui. Teridax uwięził ducha Mata Nui wewnątrz Igniki, rzucając ich w kosmos, gdzie maska wylądowała na Bara Magna. thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Hau i Hau Nuva Hau to Maska Obrony, potrafi wytwarzać osłonę kiedy tylko nosiciel sobie zażyczy. Maska nie wyczuwa kiedy ktoś chce nas zaatakować, i nie uaktywnia osłony (to znaczy że trzeba polegać na swojej intuicji). Toa Lhikan posiadał także maskę Hau, lecz była to wersja pochodząca z Metru Nui . Hau należąca do Tahu przemieniła się w Hau Nuva. Hau jest również symbolem Wielkiego Ducha. Hau Nuva to maska obrony, potrafi wytwarzać osłonę na siebie i innych kiedy tylko Tahu Nuva sobie zażyczy. Maska nie wyczuwa kiedy ktoś chce zaatakować, i nie uaktywnia osłony(to znaczy że Tahu Nuva musi polegać na swojej intuicji. Avohkii Avohkii - Zwana też Maską Światła (ang. Mask of Light). Została wykuta przez mieszkańców Arthaki. Maska została następnie skradziona przez Bractwo Makuty i oddana pod opiekę�Seekerowi, jednak Rahaga zdołali ją odzyskać. Później Toa Hordika znaleźli Maskę dzięki kamieniom Makoki i pomocy Rahaga. Onewa, używając Rhotuka Kamienia zamknął ją wewnątrz totemu. Tysiąc lat później Av-Matoran Takua odnalazł Maskę w wulkanie Ta-Koro. Nokama wówczas odkryła napisy wewnątrz Maski i przetłumaczyła je, mówiąc, że pozwoli ona odnaleźć Siódmego Toa. Takua po długiej wyprawie zrozumiał, że to on ma być tym Toa i po założeniu Maski zamienił się w Takanuvę. Miru i Miru Nuva Miru nosicielowi daje moc lewitacji, czyli unoszenia przedmiotów żywych i martwych do góry i w dół po linii prostej. Maski używa Toa Lewa, Pohatu uratował za pomocą tej maski Matoranina Hafu. Miru Nuva to Kanohi Nuva, Maska Lewitacji. Miru Nuva zmieniła się z zwykłej Miru po przez kontakt z Energetycznego Protodermis. Pozwala ona użytkownikowi unosić się w powietrzu, a z połączeniem z Kakama Nuva pozwala nosicielowi latać z wielką szybkością. Plik:Mirunoble.jpgPlik:Set_Golden_Armor_Kanohi_Hau.pngPlik:Avohkii_MoL.pngPlik:IgnikaEdited.png Podpisy Ignika208 Category:Sety Category:Postacie Category:Hero Factory Kategoria:Użytkownicy